This disclosure relates generally to tracking devices, and more specifically, to preserving a user's data security and privacy in a tracking device environment.
Electronic tracking devices track the location of people and/or objects. For example, a user can use GPS technology to track a device remotely and determine a location of a user of the device. In another example, a user can attach a tracking device to an important object, such as keys or a wallet, and use the features of the tracking device to more quickly locate the object, (e.g., if it becomes lost).
However, tracking devices and corresponding systems suffer from one or more disadvantages. If a tracking device is attached to a possession of a user without the user's permission, location and/or movement of the user can be tracked without authorization from the user. Accordingly, there is a need to prevent the unauthorized tracking of the user in such circumstances, thereby protecting the privacy of the user.